


Ego x You

by ema670



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/ema670
Summary: You look at him and you know theres this warm feeling spreading in your chest.You want to have those intimate moments with one of those ego bastards.(Will be more egos in future)





	1. Dark x You POLEDANCING

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have this really short "cockblocks" saved on the JSE Project server so I thought why not to share it with people.
> 
> They (almost) never finish with sex they will be cutted when you would want more, be aware.  
> Im not native english speaker... a lot of mistakes dudes

Well just imagine, you sit in one of those chairs in front of the pole your legs just graze lightly on the scene that Dark is dancing on. He is consumed by the light, but his greyscale aura is hiding all the red colors turning the places into something more intimate.  
He is barely standing on the scene still dancing in the air. Holding only onto a pole.

The pole is close to you, you could reach and touch him. But you don't. Waiting for the scene to end.

So you dont realize when one of the pose is mostly done just for you. Still holding the pole Dark is bending. Putting his body into delicious curve. His almost naked frame looking so lickable. Sweat forming on his grey skin. God you want to ouch him. Pose he is doing makes him bend forward. Arms not holding the pole. Only legs are holding him in the air. Hi tries not to touch you but his beard is grazing your ear.

He murmurs softly in your ear, and you are the only one hearing it. the little growl that is hitting your ear. Do you feel the warm spreading in your chest?


	2. Anti x You POLEDANCING

You sit in front of the pole, you can barely move from the spot.

Just looking at the stunning guy in front of you. He is dancing like he was made for it.

Smooth moves, Beautiful curves of his body. Perfect dangerous moves that make you stop your breath. You could feel the poses he is making. You were impressed by his felixibility and yet, you were also imagining him in bed bending _specially_ for you.

You look at him with hungry eyes. For some reason they let him kept the little knifes tied to the thights with a special belt. And you just see that he somehow manages to not let himself be cutted by it.

You watch him spreading his legs, lying down on the pole, and massaging his stomach. Eyes closed, but then after your one little blink, you see that he is looking exactly at you. Not even bothering to rip off the gaze, he moves his hips to let you see that this erotic move is just for you. There's a moment, and his thight are brushing against each other, the little blades cutting his skin. You are looking at the little red drop that goes down down his skin, dropping and staining the floor. You blink again, and he is on his knees right in front of you. You can see him coming closer, he should not touch you. You should not touch him. But this guys doesnt care and just takes you by the hair.

"Wanna play with me?" He ask growling in your ear. Putting a little blood stained knife in front of your neck.

Would you play with him?


	3. Host x You SOFT

You knew he couldn't see you, you knew he could not judge your looks, but still, it made you nervous when you stripped in front of him.

He will comment on this, he will say how you look like. Commenting every detail.

It wasnt even his scarred bandaged eyes that scared you. It was his feelings, he was so complicated.

He was sitting on the chair before you muttering something. You knew he was describing his situation getting every detail of the room, of the aura and the things he saw after all with his "eyes". But then he said he wanted to see you, you didn't know what he meant at first, with his unusual way of speaking, it was confusing.

But he got up and came closer to you, his hand falling on your shoulder tossing aside the shirt you just unbottoned. The blood was falling down his cheeks, and the smile was really week, he was looking sraight in your face, but his hands were feeling your body. Feeling every curve, every scar and every mole on your skin.

Oh god, he was going to _**see**_ your weakest points.


	4. Host x You NOT SOFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not ask me about the titles xD

You were fucked, you were fucked in so many ways it hurt your whole body...well especially this one part of your body.

You could feel the eyes on you. Even if the fucker did not had the eyes he was still looking your way and muttering to himself.

You did not wanted it to be honest, but just the words from him made you lay in this bed without any movement. You heard him say something about changing the place, so your head started spinning when the room around you changed its look every few second. Guy started swearing, feeling bad about not being able to choose the right room. 

But then he sopped, and looked at you, muttering "finally" when he get the right place. You were in bed paralised _for now_.

Guy did come to you and looked all over you. Well "looked" his eyes still were hidden behind the bandage. He licked his lips hands behind him like he was looking at the high quality picture in the gallery. Muttering words that you could not hear. 

He said something louder and then you feel your own hand feel your body smoothly going down to your exposed parts. His lips got tight there for a second when your own hand was teasing you.

And he was only _watching_.


	5. Dark x You TIED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats a gift Chapter for my beloved Pari ;)
> 
> I think it might be considered as non-con.   
> I'm not sure, so please let me know if I should somehow tag it.

You woke up, you feel tired and stiff, You lie on soft mattress or bed, dont know.

Feel the tug on your hand. Your arms are tied togheter just above your head. You try to see something, but you can't, the blindfold not letting you open your eyes. The thing in your mouth is arleady wet from your own spit.

There's a sound, _click_ , you don't know what it was, but then you heard steps and the presence of another person in the room.

Something is filling your insides, You dont know how, maybe its a fear of the uknown situation, but you just feel the power of a person in the same room, you hope it is room.

It's so quiet, no sound, a non-existing, almost like a void. But then you heard steps once again. Are they closer? maybe, weird, chaotic steps. One Step and then nothing, two steps and quiet again, one step again. And you are not even sure where the person is till you hear his breath just above your ear. Then a touch just under your chin, catching your neck, squeezing lightly.

You keep your breath, your heart is pounding. The hand is slowly moving down, fingers are making trail, under your collarbones and just between your breast, stoping there teasingly and your hear the shaky breath again, the person does a little circle, then goes down to you stomach, this time full hand press onto your sweaty skin.

You jump, its just a touch you can feel so far, Everything is dark, and scary, every breath you take is being pushed back by the hand, that you are so afraid off. You hear the breath again. And feel it just above you navel. Do you feel the shiver? is it you?

You don't know.


	6. Schneep x You STICHES

You hear this accent just behind the door you are staying in front.

You know the guy is just a liar, not a real doctor, even if he has papers you know they are fake.

But the guy knows exactly what he is doing. He does great job sewing your body every time you show up. Well lets be honest how would you explain every bruise, scar and cut in your body? What would you say in the office if they would find out? Thats why you take shaky breath and click on the handle. Yes you need to go inside.

The guy is sewing every new cut and tries to heal your every bruise. His furrowed his brows, looking at every scar you managed to bring to him this time, mouth slightly crooked, eyes concentrated. You know he hates this. You know he disaproves your doing.

But he also does not comment on it. Suddenly theres a hand on your naked chest right in the place where he sewed you just a minute ago. He finished patching you up and now is interested in your body more than anyone. So you let him push you down to the lying position. His hands are traveling across your body.

He wasnt sane when you first meet him. Now it's even worse. And while you know it. You dont mind. You let him believe that this body, _your_ body is arleady his. So when the hands on you are too touchy, too needy, you don't complain.

You know you will be back soon anyway.


	7. Robbie x You THIEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that is my Robbie, Robbie the Zombie but also the Thief and a cool guy i guess ;)

Okay, you know you are standing in your own room, right?

Look around you. Isn;t there something missing? Are you sure? Couse I think there is. There's something missing in your bedroom. You don't know what so you just shrug. It sure wasn't anything important, right?

Well you are not even sure what is missing so maybe you just imagined it. Maybe it was you who moved the chair before leaving. Maybe it was you who opened this shelf. Maybe it was you who opened the window.

You feel the panic rise in you chest, because there is no way you opened this damn window. And there was no reason for you to open those damn shelfs all around your room.

Now, you know...Someone was in your house. Maybe this someone is still here? In your room, and that's when you smell the rotten body and that's when You feel breath on your neck. You do not dare to turn around. Feeling the hands on you hips, arm holding you.

You see those arms in stripped long sleved shirt Hugging you from behind, and this feeling of a breath just above your ear. The body press into you. You can move but you don't dare to move you are to afraid, even more when the body from behind press into you. Holding you tightly.

You can feel how this person is moving his head you swear he is smelling your neck. Hands are starting to move across your stomach. Lifting your shirt a little and slipping under it.

"You...you can take anything" You say it so quiet that it's barely audible. The mans wierd, almost like destroyed, voice is in your ear.

"I know."


	8. Dark x Reader TOUCH

You wanted to touch this skin. You wanted to feel it under you fingers.

Is it different than human skin? Is it colder? Warmer? Is it soft or harsh and hard? You wanted to touch it and now you had opportunity.

But you were stuck. You were looking in those eyes and could not turn your head. You were paralized when his hand touched yours hip, you were paralized when he smelled your neck, when he licked at your collarbone. He touched your body not asking, just taking what he wanted.

He was waiting a long time to do this. You were waiting a long time. And you wanted to move your hands. But he didn't let you. You were like a doll just standing there waiting for his moves. So when he allowed you to move your mouth when he kissed you, you were happy, so happy that tears where falling down your cheeks, and he just commented how pretty it looks when you are like that. When you cry, not able to move just because of his power. It wasn't a magic, nor a trick. It was just his aura that sucked you in, and didn't let you move.

But you were so happy to be with him.


	9. Mark x You WARM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is not an ego, but this still goes here, okay?

It was a middle of a day. You were on vacations.

And you were taking advantege of the grey wheather outside by staying in bed. Well the wheater was beautiful but few dark clouds are enough to make you stay in bed, right?

Those were your vacations, so you didn't care. You sighned feeling so relaxed and happy with just being there looking at walls and celling without a reason.

You heard the door slaming and suddenly it's Mark in front of you, wearing shorts and open up shirt.

His chest visible and you wish you could touch it but no.

Marks jumps on lied on his side and looks at you with those hungry eyes. For some reason you do not touch him, and you see that he is taking his half hard cock in his hand and just jerks it in front of you. Making desperate moans touching himself. You see his chest falling with every sigh.

He is touching himself along his lenght, teasing his head and spreading the precum with his thumb. He is hard and he still pierces you with those beautiful brown eyes. You sit up. He changes his position kneeling in front of you his cock still hard between his legs. He tries to rub it some more but you pull him into a kiss feeling his body fall on you.

You propably crashed his rib with your knee but he does not care. You kiss him desperatly moving your own hips to get some sort of fricktion. You are not even aware when yours kiss changed into battle. Your tounges so strong in each other mouths fighting against each other. You suck his tounge into yours mouth and suck it even more feeling him trembling...

You both laugh amazed buy his strong reaction. Kisses not sexy anymore but more goofy like. Strong muscle fighting with each other and sucking. You breath another laugh oud and you just feel so happy. Its not even about the kisses that sudenly feel stupid but this is making you feel this little warm in chest. Its about the person you are with that makes you feel the warm in your heart.


	10. JBM x You BEAT UP

You felt exhausted every bone in your body screamed in pain, every muscle was tearing in every possible place.

After a fight like this you were just exhausted, beaten up, you would say dead but no...the pain was way to bad for you to being dead,

you literally fallen on your bed, face first into the pillow. That was arleady smelling way to much like you, after too much days you didn't bother to change your sheets and after another night of you just laying there dirty and exhausted. You didn't care. Sleep was for the weak? Ha, jokes...if you were weak then what was the guy that was now sitting in the isolated cage somewhere on the bottom of the ocean?

Seriously thought? Why did you choose to be a superhero in the first place? You had no idea. Now you just knew, that this job was going to be pain in the ass. Literal pain...in literal ass.

You were woke up after few hour sleep, by soft wet touch on your body.

You were laying on your back, not covered and...naked? did you took off your clothes? You don't remeber, but wet feeling was spreading on your body making shiver run through your bones. "I did not meant to wake you up, bro" You hear male voice, soft and gently. You open your eyes to see this handsome man, without his mask smiling at you brightly. Wasn't he on the mission as well? Why was he taking care of you?  
"Im just cleaning you" Jackie said when you, once again, felt the wet feeling. Yeah, it was warm wet cloth moving across your body. Jackie was red in the face but tried to stay put in like a soldier, no, hero he was. What a guy. You thought looking at him seeking for some scars, bandages, anything that would proof that you weren't that shitty in your job. But non.

This guy was out of your leauge. and he took off your clothes to help you get clean and...? When did he change those sheets? You felt embarassed, didnt wanted to look at him, but suddenly you heard the splash of the cloth falling into a bowl, but yet, the movement on your torso didnt stop.

He moved his hand to your middle, higher and lower massaging gently and rubbing circles like he wasn't sure. You felt the pressure of the matress next to you,

he was above you supporting himself with one hand, the other still rubbing circles. He lowered his lips to your ear and breathed shakily. "Can I?..." He asked licking his lips. Wait, what was the question? Oh for fucks sake, you didnt care. You nodded your head even to harsh to be honest. But honestly this guy could do anything to you. Anything.

Still you were suprised when first you felt lips on your neck and then suddenly you were flipped on your stomach. Everything fucking HURT so you moaned out of pain. He apologized and started to rubbing your sore muscles, with the strange he had it wasnt weird that you first moaned in pain and then in pleasure where the knots in your muscles loosened. You felt so good by the end of this torture. You felt relaxed. And embarassed, because the torture didnt stopped. The hands were still going still...exploring... this time gently just touching every bit of your skin.

Well, now you knew you are going to die. He sure knew you were worked up. You felt the air changing and you felt him hovering over you his lips again just above your ear. Kissing it. "Can I..." Do you know what for he asked now? Or you still dont care? hmmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucker is growing...  
> honestly I never thought I would write it x'D  
> Those were like some random ideas, but here we are with JBM this time :3


	11. Chase x You SAD

Oh yes, you were sad, you were anxious, you were dissapointed in everything. Your hands were shaky and your breath unstable.

What could you do? Your head was spinning from thinking. Your brain just exploded with emotions and now you just sat there on bed in your friends house. A friend that had bigger problems to deal with, not a lowlife like you.

You were sitting there and holding a glass of whisky that he poured to you with a soft smile. He was sitting beside you rubbing soothing smiles on your back. Your knees touching.

He was a lonely guy, leaving in this small flat still fighting over a house with his ex-wife.

He wasn't sad that you came in at 3 in the morning practically begging him to get in, he wasn't sad that you made his shirt wet when you cried in his chest and he wasn't sad that you drank the last glass of whiskey he got for himself. He still sipped his own. You were sure that he was going to stay sobber just for your sake.

You were calm. The problems of your life fadding in the drunk state when you were looking at disapearing alcohol in your glass. Weird, you were sure you had more just seconds ago. But that didn't matter to be honest. You were happy that your mind was a little safer now.

You still had this sad thought but they weren't so...harsh on you...so depressing. The fuzzy feeling off alcohol was getting to you. So it wasn't weird that you thought you were imagining things. That the hands on your waist was just an attempt for a supporting hug, right? But it started to get confusing when you felt a little touch on your neck, and the hug being a little to tight for only a comfort.

-Chase? - you asked softly feeling him pulling you towards his chest. You rested your back on him and felt his breath oh your ear. The little bite on you ear shell and hands moving on your stomach. He got your drink and moved it aside laying it on the desk. You stopped breathing for a moment not sure what to do, because even if you were drunk. You knew what was going on. You felt hands on your stomach rubbing gently and a teath on your neck bitting. You stretched your neck wanted more and sighned when the feeling stopped. You both stopped moving, feeling weird being so close as a friends, you weren't sure what to do. But you were the one drunk, you were the one who came to him.

-Fuck it! - you said and turned to kiss him agressively.

That will be event of your life.


	12. Marvin x You SHOW

You had it better, Your feelings were more smoth, slighter and more relaxing before. Now you were feeling anxious, scared and disapointed. You hated yourself. What were the purpouse of your life when you couldn't even stand to go to work. You were laying there whole day not even moving. You couldn't sleep anymore so you were just looking at the ceiling not feeling anything. And then you heard a creak of the door and a footstep in your room. Great. Who was bothering you while you were on the pick of your misery? You felt the mattress deeping on your right. You did not want to look at the man next to you. You knew what you would see.  
~~~~  
Scars  
The scars- half a face covered in scars...that you inflected. You were the one that put them there and you felt like shit about this.

 ~~Eyes~~  
You were not going to look, right?...So why you are now mesmerized with those heterochromatic eyes? why were you sinking in the deep blue and getting lost in the perfect green. You were ashamed.

 ~~Lips~~  
This man here was saying stuff you couldn't hear. Your eyes moving to his soft lips. Oh how much you wanted to touch them. To kiss them, to feel them. Well, you weren't supposed too. You were the pain for him. THe scars on his skin that you stained.

 ~~Hair~~  
But this man was sitting closer fixing his hair that were tied in messy ponytail. well you couldn't help but to follow their soft movement when he was nervously grabbing at them.

 ~~Arms~~  
Those hands fidgetting and moving down, you followed those lean muscles. Hiding under the long sleeved shirt. Making you to take a breath whenever they flexed. Flexed and showed the power of those arms. Moving with every shaky breath he took.

  
~~Chest~~  
Breath that was making his chest move up and down, his small body being so exciting to watch. You knew he had more scars under this blue cloth. you saw them so many times, and you still took the blame.

  
~~Hips~~  
The blame that started as a scar from the collarbone to the hips. Hips that were curvy perfect. Erotic and you could feel yourself getting thirsty. You were looking at him hungirly by now. But it didnt matter, you still didn't want to look at him. Heh. it seems you failed miserably.

 ~~Legs~~  
You even moved your eyes to his legs that now were laying on the bed just next to you. You could felt the warm between your bodies. Just because his knee was bumping on your thight covered under the blanket.

  
~~Crotch~~  
Speaking of thights...Why your sight just followed suit and landed on the cursed image was a question itself. Why you were so eager to just look at him with your dead mind. Why you suddenly felt the heart in your chest beat more than usually? Why were you so eager to just feel his body? To touch him? And why he still wanted to talk to you?

 ~~Feelings~~  
So those feeling creeping on you, those pure hatred toward yourself started to disapear in the instant, when this beautiful magical man, just bend over you and started to whisper in your ear. Do you hear him? Hear his words? He sure knows what he is saying. His hands started to creep under the blanket. You could felt this power in him.

The reason why he was the man of your love? It was obvious. He wasnt going to stop. But honestly...do you want him to stop?  
You felt those hands creeping up your legs, your thights. Your breath hitched. Fuck, you didn't thought your declarations would go in that direction. so when he leaned and bit your ear you were arleady shaking and horny. You just felt that this was going to be a magic show you will never forget.


	13. Anti x You CELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a guard in the weird prison where they keep the most dangerous people...beings? more like...monsters.  
> And you have only one job, keep an eye on this one screen where the monster itself is kept on the chain in its little cage. 
> 
> You just coudln't know that the being would be quite... attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its masturbating thing  
> Did it work i dont know. as usual I tried to do reader without a gender i hope it is... okay?  
> Well Enjoy the show :3

You were exhausted, exhausted even tho you started your nightshift 10minutes ago. They started to say that you should do this, keep an eye on this. Change the habbits on this...and for what? just to better sit in room full of screans and looking at cell...well more like monitoring a cage for a dude that was the most insane person you have met...well not met you never actually met him, you were just a guard looking at the screan.   
  
Cameras had this weird sensors that the prisoner was moving, and this dude were moving all the time. Even if he slept he had this twitching in his body that didnt let him stop the fucking movement, so you were constantly reminded by the blink in the screan. So you sat in front of those shit. You literally had to look just at this camera, the rest of prisoners where always asleep, calm or just tied down.   
  
This dude, for some fucking reason, wasnt. His cell was pretty small, to be honest he couldnt even lay down in the straight position he had either sleep sitting or curl himself up. But the room was pretty high. To get out you had to climb the metal steps that were placed in the wall imitating the ladder like in sewage. well whole room was looking like a sewage container Just it was pretty white. whit some stains on the wholes some surely was blood, the other you didnt wanted to know. If he would not have a chain on his leg he would propably try to rip the camera off.   
  
Now he was just walking in circles realy, small circles. He propably was tired with whole sitting and waiting for the examinations. But you didn't care about him you just wanted this nighshift to be over.   
  
Well it wasn't long. He stopped walking and leaned on the metal bar. You realized that the guy was looking directly into the camera. He was doing it quite a lot. But this time you felt like he could actually see you. Stupid, right?   
  
You couldnt help but see that the man itself was pretty atractive. His body was lean covered only by the trausers. He ripped his first shirt off and nobody bothered to give him a new one. So he was walking in his chest-bare glory. He gained some muscles seeing as he started to work out just to kill his boredom.   
His pants were low on his hip bones. And you could see his body hair wanishing under the hem of his boxers.   
You could see how nice his ass was in those black tight pants. Not only ass was visible, tho. He wasn't even trying to hide how fucking hard he was right now. He smiled to the camera, one hand clutching the metal bar of the ladder the other slipped into his pants.   
He licked his lips. And then said something. But you couldn't read his words and you didnt care. His hand was arleady working in his pants making him breath heavily.   
  
You could not hear anything that was happening in the room. But the way he was doing this, standing in his glory, still watching the lance of the camera and moving his hips, you could say that this person was enjoying himself quite a bit. His lips parted as he moaned. You could swear you heard it. But no it was just your brain feeling in the blanks, making you hear the things he was doing. Oh my god, he was *really* doing it. Teasing himself in front of you, you could see his red cocks head showing when he stretched his pants. He put one foot on the metal bar the other shaky on the floor. He twitched again. Closed his eyes and moved his head up. Biting his lips. "Feels good" You swere you could hear those words now. When he started to pump his cock you were arleady itchy. You should tell him to stop or just call the cell quards to stop him. But no. You were enjoying it, right?   
Your hips were moving on itself you even bit your lips to keep from commenting on it.   
You were hipnotized by the man that was masturbating himself in fron of the camera. You didnt know if he did it often or you were the one that he choosed to show this beautiful moment.   
  
The being hips were moving forward, long tounge moved at wetted his lips. You could imagine this tounge on you. So long, so perfect. Those eyes closing and opening with every moan. Your brain even started to fill the wet sounds that the prisoner was making. His hand twitching, moving, twisting on his member. You were looking at this. "Touch yourself" You were arleady squeezing yourself throught pants so it wasn't hard to go with the command.   
Slipping your hand in pants and making yourself feel the pleasure. Ahh...you felt the heat rising in you. Your stomach turned in the best ways your mouth started to fill with saliva. Fuck you were messy. Drooling and watching this beautiful man just geting off. You couldnt help but feel his breath on your ear. and his hands on you. Your brain was arleady doing tricks on you. Nnn...ha..that is beautiful isn't it? feeling him on you. On your chest, on your sides, on your hips. His voice in his ear. Yes. More. You closed your eyes. Imagining this man, inside you, making you see the stars. You hear his moans in your ear, feel the touch on your neck and a pulsing feeling inside you. You hear the comand just above your ear and you listened to it. You came hard. With twiches in your whole body. Your mind was hazy. You couldnt see, you could only hear the static in your ear. Ohm that was the best orgasm you had... "Of course it was" you hear in your head.   
  
And then you look at your screen thinking that the man should be now recovering...but... there was noone in the cell anymore. What the fuck?   
You felt the hand on your shoulder spinning the chair you were sitting on. "Did you enjoyed the show?" Knifes are scary, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did the thing here not stopped in the most wrong moment , yay for me~ xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed  
> (Ehh who am i kidding, i know its full of "wrongs" T^T)
> 
> [oh yeah... you-character is ending dead here x.x]


	14. Dark x You STIMULATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interestiong its 3th Dark fic, well... the first one wasnt really...hmm steamy so lets say its third one :P  
> Enjoy
> 
> OH YEAH! Here is a term pussy, so i guess its female "you" here ;)

Oh, You wanted to fuck him on so many levels, didn't you?  
His fluffy Hair; few strands falling on his face, His alamost grey like skin and beautiful eyes. That was what you need in your life, isn't it? The amazing strong hands and powerful arms, the most bizarre aura that follows him 24/7. Yeah you wanted him with every flaw and adveantage.  
You wanted him here with you. Right?

So why are you so stressed when he ties your arms togheter and spread your legs? Why are you so afraid when he leaves you alone, naked in bed. You wanted him, right?  
You wanted him as a lover, or a master?  
Because you sure did got the letter one.

So now you are in the dark, shadowy room. Wrist tied togheter with the thick black ribbon. Legs spread and body high up. Rady to take whatever he will bring. You are gagged and blinfolded, so every touch is much more sensitivitive, more sensual.

You Are there, open and ready, your Intimate parts are on the display for everyone to see... Well you are there alone, roght? Well...You hope you are.  
You are wiggling your ass, because maybe, this would make him come closer, touch you, say something, anything to make you feel like you are not the only person in the room. But there is nothing.

So you wait.   
And then after few minutes, you hear his breath. Just behind you.  
He is breathing harder. Propably pleasuring himself just behind you. You hear the creak of the bed. And you know. He is there. You here the squelch of the liquid that happens to be there. Propably on his cock. Making sounds just when he moves.  


Ah. You hear his voice moaning, still behind you. not Inside you.And you want him inside so badly.

-Please... - You beg, but he ignores it. You shift your hips, moving them wanting some friction on your wet pussy. Oh god. You want it so badly. The fluid is falling down your legs arleady and you honestly don't know why. Just stangding. Well.. Kneeling and bowing there and just hearing his sound, oh god, this makes you so aroused, that you are ashamed of yourself feeling your wettness there. Please. You ask again. But he ignores it once again. He is pleasuring himself just by watching at you so helpless and vurnerable. Do you want more?

Of course you want more. This man...This demon.. is a being you wanted for so long. So you would always want him. Always!  
When you started to breath heavier just because of his thick voice pleasuring your ears, you started to realize that it is possible that he wpuld not let you come. He would take some time...

Just watching you begging for him.


	15. JBM x you VILLAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chap should be considered as noncon  
> Theres no depiction of "scene" but. . . Well you will see.  
> You character is a bad guy.

Ha  
You never thought of it as you being a bad guy  
You were more like hero in your book  
Fighting for greater good!  
Killing for greater good!

Well yeah you were a little bit of a sadist, just a little bit. You just liked to put a little bit more...fun. yeah fun in your victims lives.

Those poor humans not knowing how much of nothing they were. How much they were putting themselves above others not knowing how much they were wrong.

For fucks sake you weren't a fucking villain, you were a hero! You were someone who reminded those bastards how fucking low lifes they were.  
It just happened that you put a little bit of a killing in it, nothings wrong with that.  
Those assholes were doing the same things but.. Just with different weapon. They were killing with words. You was killing with knives.

But now you knew you did something wrong.  
Sitting in the chair in the basement of the abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Just sitting and looking at this guy tied to your bed.  
This man that was after you for so long.  
You kidnapped this handsome angel just because of your needs. Not for greater good just because of your own primitive feelings.  
Jackieboy Man a cute little hero you wanted to be friends with. But in their book you were foes. You were bad and he was good. And he was trying to stop you.

So you did this plan. Plan that would kill your own believes. Plan that was letting you have this man for yourself. To touch him, feel him, kiss him, fuck him.

You stood up and leaned forward looking at those precious eyes glaring at you with pure hatred. You smiled he was so pretty a true angel in human form. A true beauty.  
Even when his eyes were looking at you with hate even if muffled by gag words were only curses, even if he was fighting the metal chains on his body. You could not stop thinking that you just crave this man. You love this man. You were telling him all the plans you have all the reasons. But he... The angel... Could not understand that you were doing it for good things. That you were also a hero.

But he was just an angel he couldn't understand. he wanted all people to be alive. Poor naive hero.

You put your hand on his chin smoothing little tears under his eyes. Cleaning the drool under the gag with your thumb. You wanted him now. Wanted to love him right now.  
His gaze changed when he felt a hand travel down his chest.  
He looked so scared so weak right now.  
And you? You could not help but feel good with that. To see him scared? Terrified.  That was something only you could see.  
You told him how badly you want him. And he started to shake and squirm. Oh he was so sure he could get free. So you fixed the chains. Making him more vulnerable.

You were touching him all over his body. Cutting down piece by piece of his suit. Taking it off him.  
You were enjoying every bit of it. Every shiver, every moan, curse and scream coming from the covered mouth. You kissed the cloth imitating a kiss on the lips. You would probably take it off but he was so loud! And you would hate to cut off his tongue. Maybe you would manage to make a use of the same tongue later.

Your hand was now traveling on his hairy body. Smoothing gently the skin you wanted to touch for so long. Your body getting hot and your insides twitching. Oh god its happening you finally would take this man. You finally will be able to fuck this man. You shivered with pleasure and continued to touch this angel. Being aroused even more when seeing his beautiful tears.


End file.
